


List Spanning Miles

by orphan_account



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Why do i only write about Carisi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your first weekend with Sonny is coming to an end, so you leave him with a home-cooked meal, and it leaves him surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	List Spanning Miles

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! 
> 
> Request from tumblr: Hey can I request a Sonny imagine where like he's in a semi new relationship with the female OC and she's spent the weekend with him and their waking up in the morning and he's going to work but she doesn't have to and he's like wait her for me and I'll make dinner. But she's like you know I know how to cook, but he doesn't believe her. And he comes home to her cooking and he really loves her food and he thinks to himself he's I love with her.
> 
> tumblr: bibarba  
> I take requests
> 
> Enjoy!

In the absence of the morning sun, you had yet to wake up, but Sonny's alarm managed to abruptly wake you. After what you might call the best weekend that you’ve had in a long time, Sonny still had work calling for him in the early hours of the morning. Even the dream of your first weekend together had to end somewhere. 

If that incessant ringing hadn’t woken you, then his fumbling around the room absolutely would have. In an effort to not wake you, he tried walking on his toes, but creaks from doors and crashes from the kitchen beckoned you to get ready for the day anyway. You didn’t need to be awake for hours, but with Sonny’s job he wasn’t always around, so you took the opportunity to be with him. Slipping from beneath the sheets, you staggered over to your closet in the darkness and threw on whatever was at the top of your drawers. Now you realized why he caused such a commotion getting ready. The dark was difficult to navigate, even when it was your own apartment, and your morning weariness only worsened it. Cautiously roaming the hallway from your room to the kitchen became less of a daunting task as you flicked lights on along the way with the brightness emitting from the kitchen guiding you. In the quaint room was Sonny, grasping for cereal, still only wearing his underwear and a t-shirt. In your tired state, you didn’t even bat an eye, but there wasn’t time to question him once he turned toward you, shocked by your sudden presence.

“Y/N, what are you doing up?”

Groaning and rubbing his eyes, he definitely didn’t seem to be in any romantic mood. Both of you weren’t quite alert yet, but you somehow had a child’s giddiness. You brushed your hair through your fingers and smirked slightly, with slouched shoulders framing a well-rested face.

“You’re always loud, Sonny. I just wanted to see you.”

He leaned into the kitchen counter, and then rested a hand on his hip. Carefully, you analyzed his expressions shift from staring at the sky to dreamily gazing toward you. Sure, he was never a morning person, but somehow he always had a moment to spare for you. A smile appeared on his face: a look of his that made you love him so much. 

“You’re wonderful.”

Silence nestled into the cupboards and drawers of the kitchen, only breaking once you remembered a thought you were contemplating the day before. Tomorrow he would be in his own home, which wasn’t too far, but for his last day here you wanted to do something nice. Your notion was to cook for him before sending him off, and you certainly had a lot to live up to. Sonny was nothing short of an expert, but you had your own experience to show off. After this moment of contemplation, you opened your mouth to speak. In that instance, though, he had something to say, as well.

“I think we can do something fun tonight. How about I cook instead of takeout?”

As he asked the question he rummaged through the kitchen, mentally cataloging his plan for dinner. You were caught in the moment, unsure of what to say. Perhaps your ideas could wait another weekend, but this was something you had looked forward to. 

“Actually, Sonny, I was thinking I could make something tonight. I bought stuff for it, anyway.”

Slightly stepping back, he put his expressive mannerisms on display, as you could clearly see his surprise in wide eyes and a soft smirk. Little did he know what you were capable of, but that was for him to find out on his own. 

“Okay. I’ll see how that goes.” 

He let out a light chuckle with this sarcasm, pairing his slanted smile always kept you lighthearted. You could always tell when he wasn’t serious, and it brought you comfort that someone could stay so joyful with a life like his. Barely coherent, you opted to be playful rather than argumentative.

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?”

Lightly punching his arm, you softly laughed, to which he pulled you in toward him. Reaching to drape your arms around his neck, you both stood still for just a moment. Only your heartbeats were audible in the incredibly empty hour, and in this city that was a rarity. Any peaceful moment was savored until the end, this being one of those times.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

Lightly placing a kiss on your forehead, he stopped for just a second more until he returned to assembling his breakfast. After wishing him a good day, you retreated to you room to get some extra sleep. 

\--

Sonny opened the door to be greeted by aromas dancing through the kitchen. Standing still for a moment, he took in the scents, almost surprised that this was your cooking. Hanging his coat on a rack, he then followed the path to your figure, craned over a pan on a stove. You greeted him as he walked in, and following that he wrapped his arm around your waist, then planting a kiss on your neck.

“How’s dinner going?”

“Should be ready soon.”

Slowly, he stepped aside to admire the image before him; the meal seemed amazing, which came as a surprise to him. This scene, a woman he loves being so caring for him, was something he wanted to store in his mind forever as one of his favorite peaceful moments. 

“You need any help?”

“Actually, I’m just about done. Could you grab some plates, please?”

Sonny reached for the plates, and then set them near the stove, to which you dished out servings of the meal. The two of you sat at a simple dining table, bringing the scent of the food with you.

“This looks great, Y/N, I didn’t know you could do this.”

“You’re not the only one who can cook here, Sonny.”

As the evening went on, plates were cleared, dishes were cleaned, and television marathons began. In Sonny’s mind, though, the moment he remembered most vividly was that of realization. When the flavors melted onto his tongue, he found out that you had yet another reason to be adored, but a further explanation for his attraction to you was discovered. It always seemed to him that you became something greater every day, with all of the passing minutes bringing more surprises. What began not too long ago as a simple relationship was now becoming something important by the day. He was always being given reasons to love you and couldn’t see those ever ending. 

"Getting tired?" You asked over the blaring television.

"No, just thinking."

Now, as he packed his clothes up to go back home, the thoughts rolled around in his head. You offered to help him get his belongings together, and that became another addition to his list of reasons to be with you. Usually, a list would seem tedious and daunting, but this one spanned miles and brought him bliss with every sentence. Though there was still more to learn, one thing he did know was that his list of reasons had plenty more space.


End file.
